The most important thing
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Shonnen-Ai] [Contiene Spoiler de la Serie: Saga Alianza Pirata] Zoro estaba harto de escucharle decir a su capitán que lo más importante para él era el sombrero que le había dado Shanks. No sabía por qué le molestaba, pero pronto lo averiguaría. [One-Shot]


**Título: **The most important thing.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Comedia romántica, drama.

**Clasificación:** +13.

**Advertencias:** UA, relaciones homosexuales, insinuaciones sexuales.

**Serie:** One Piece.

**Pareja:** Roronoa Zoro & Monkey D. Luffy.

**Personajes secundarios:** Los demás Mugiwaras, Caesar Clown, y Trafalgar Law.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 4.084 palabras.

**Resumen:** Zoro estaba harto de escucharle decir a su capitán que lo más importante para él era el sombrero que le había dado Shanks. No sabía por qué le molestaba, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

**Notas:** Contiene **_Spoilers_** de la _**Saga de la Alianza Pirata**._ Más concretamente sucede entre el _**Arco de Punk Hazard**_ y el**_ Arco de Dressrosa_**. (Anime: capítulos del 579-629)

**Disclaimer: **Tanto One Piece como sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**The most important thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un día tranquilo a bordo del Sunny Go en su camino hacia Dressrosa para entregar a Caesar a Doflamingo. Nami dibujando sus mapas, Sanji en la cocina, Franky y Ussop inventando armas, Chopper en la enfermería, Zoro entrenando con sus pesas en la cubierta, Brook practicando con el violín, Robin leyendo… Pero, ¿tranquilo? Eso es algo que hasta Law, que llevaba poco tiempo conociendo a la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja, sabía que era imposible para ellos.

Y como Law había pensado, esa tranquilidad, lejos de durar, terminó rápidamente.

—¡MI SOMBRERO…! —se oyó gritar al capitán del navio.

Los que estaban en la cubierta miraron al muchacho que anteriormente había gritado y se dieron cuenta de que no llevaba su característico sombrero. Los demás salieron de los respectivos lugares donde se encontraban segundos antes alarmados por el alarido. No era raro que Luffy gritara por el barco, pero ese grito, aparte de referirse a su preciado sombrero, fue algo desgarrador.

—Luffy-San —lo llamó el músico—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Mi sombrero…! ¡Cabronazo, devuélvelo! —Señaló al cielo, desconcertando a los demás.

Miraron al cielo y lo vieron. Un pájaro, aparentemente grande, llevaba el accesorio de su jefe en el pico. Ahora entendían, esa ave le había quitado su tan preciado tesoro, por eso estaba gritando de esa manera. Todos en esa tripulación sabían lo importante que era ese objeto para él, daría su vida por protegerlo y si es necesario. Y como sus nakamas, tenían la obligación y compromiso de ayudarlo a recuperarlo.

—Déjamelo a mí, Luffy —dijo Ussop—. Le daré aún en esta distancia.

Antes de que pudiera apuntarlo con su tirachinas, Nami le propinó un puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo medio inconsciente antes la mirada torturada de la víctima.

—¡Baka, si le das, el sombrero podría caerse al mar! ¿Quieres que Luffy se tire a por él y se ahogue?

Tenía lógica. El chico de goma no era de esos usuarios de Akumas no Mi que se alejaban del agua. Era capaz de tirarse a por alguien que se estuviera ahogando aunque luego él también lo hiciera. Así era el estúpido pero noble chico que se había comido accidentalmente la Gomu Gomu no Mi cuando era un niño.

—Nami-_Swan~_ enfadada es sexy. —Sanji tenía los ojos en forma de corazones mientras miraba a la chica de pelo naranja.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo lo recuperamos? —preguntó Chopper.

Law habló:

—¿Tan importante es esa cosa para ti, Mugiwara-_ya_?

No podía alcanzar a entender por qué algo como eso podía llegar a ser tan importante para el pequeño. Fácilmente podrían ir a cualquier isla a comprarle uno nuevo idéntico. Pero no, eso tenía un valor sentimental mucho más grande que no podía ser entendido por nadie más que por Luffy. Eso sí que podía comprenderlo, también había tenido cosas así en su vida.

—¡Claro que sí, es la cosa más importante para mí! No hay nada más importante en este mundo que ella.

—Entonces, supongo que no tengo opción… _Room._

El Cirujano de la Muerte, con su técnica, creo un campo que llegó hasta el pájaro ante los ojos maravillados de los miembros más inocentes de la tripulación. Incluido, claro está, el dueño del sombrero. Cogió una pequeña fruta que tenían en un barril y se preparó para lanzar su siguiente técnica.

—_Shambles_.

En un rápido movimiento, la fruta que anteriormente había cogido se cambió por el sombrero de paja robado.

—¡Genial, Torao! —exclamó Luffy al ver que su aliado había recuperado su tesoro con tanta facilidad—. Muchas gracias.

Corrió hacia él con su típica sonrisa. El Shichibukai le puso el accesorio en la cabeza del aliado mientras en su rostro se pudo notar una pequeña, y casi inexistente, sonrisa. Después de todo en la alianza hay que ayudarse, ¿no? De ese modo lo veía el pirata de los cuatrocientos millones, y en ese tiempo, había empezado a pensar igual. No había nada de malo en ayudarlos un poco en sus pequeños caprichos, aunque eso no estuviera exactamente en su plan.

Al ver todo solucionado, los demás volvieron a sus lugares originales antes de ese susto. Todos salvo uno.

Zoro, mientras todo eso ocurría el salvamento sombreríl, se había encontrado cruzado de brazos sobre su cabeza echado en un lado de la cubierta oyendo y viendo la escena. Pero se le había quedado una frase clavada en la mente y, sin saber por qué, no paraba de escucharla en su interior.

_¡Claro que sí, es la cosa más importante para mí! No hay nada más importante en este mundo que ella. _ eso era lo que Luffy había dicho cuando Law le preguntó si era tan importante. Sin saber el motivo, al escucharla le empezó a doler el pecho. ¿Realmente era lo más importante para él? ¿Más que sus nakamas? ¿Más que su propia vida? ¿Más importante… más importante que él?

Le dolían sus palabras, y le frustraba no saber el motivo. Bueno, no era que no lo sabía, si no que no quería admitir algo así. Desde que se reencontraron en el Archipiélago Sabaody después de dos años habían empezado a florecer de nuevo viejos sentimientos ocultos sobre su mejor amigo y capitán. Sentimientos que durante mucho tiempo enterró en lo más profundo de sí. Y lo había conseguido, o eso creía. Sin embargo, había momentos en los que salían sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Como fue la vez que estuvo a punto de dar su cabeza para que ese Shichibukai, Kuma, no se lo llevara. Puso su vida en juego, dejando de lado su sueño, por ese pequeño chiquillo que sin problemas se había hecho un hueco en su mente y en su corazón. No podía imaginarse al chico muerto sin que él hiciera nada para impedirlo. No podía imaginarse a otro siendo Rey de los Piratas. Se había prometido hace mucho tiempo que lo ayudaría en esa misión, así le costara su propio sueño cumplirlo. Y así estuvo a punto de hacer.

Durante los dos años que estuvieron separados se había ocupado de dejar en el olvido esos estúpidos sentimientos que se interponían en su entrenamiento. Y al llegar el encuentro, no pudo negarlos más. Estaba ahí, presentes cada día sin poder hacer nada. Los notaba, e incluso en ocasiones notaba que los demás también los veían, pero no decían nada para no incomodarlo. Claro, menos su estúpido líder, que no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos ajenos a él.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Era horrible sentirse así. Ese chico no podría nunca darse cuenta de lo que sentía, pero así era él y no lo cambiaría por nada. Y aunque no lo cambiaría por nada, no podía negar que le gustaría que por lo menos en alguna ocasiones fuera un poco más empático. Una de las cosas que más le molestaban de él aparte de eso era que se mostraba amable con todo el mundo. Eso le enfurecía. Le mostraba su sonrisa a cualquiera que pasara por delante, y producía unos exorbitados celos en él que en algunas ocasiones por poco hacen que mate a las personas involucradas.

Esas reacciones eran causadas únicamente por el muchacho que había expresado que su sombrero era lo que más importaba sin importarle lo que pudiera sentir al escuchar eso.

Apretó la mandíbula frustrado al recordar esas palabras de nuevo. Su tristeza estaba empezando a pasar a enfado, y eso era peligroso.

Tan enfadado estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien, en quien no confiaba mucho, se había sentado a su lado.

—Espadachín-ya.

—¿Qué quieres? —habló a desgana.

No le caía bien ese tipo para nada. No sabía si era por miedo a que los traicionara, o porque Luffy confiara tanto en él.

—He podido notar que estás de mal humor.

—Si es así o no a ti no te interesa.

De verdad, odiaba a ese tipo. Se metía en donde no le llamaban, se iba haciendo el bueno con todos. Seguramente les traicionaría a la mínima de cambio.

—Pero a Mugiwara-ya sí que le importará —dijo mirándolo. Sonrió al ver que el espadachín se tensaba ante ese nombre. Su plan estaba funcionando—. No es el tipo de capitán al que le gusta ver así a sus hombres.

Frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Y ese qué rayos sabía de Luffy? Ese sabelotodo no tenía derecho a hablar de él como si lo conociera. Él lo conocía más, mucho más.

—Ya lo sé. Apuesto a que lo sé mucho mejor que tú.

—Supongo que sí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Una pregunta, ¿por qué es tan importante ese sombrero suyo?

Quería hurgarle en la herida. Desde que había embarcado se había dado cuenta de la manera en la que trataba al pequeño y de cómo lo miraba. Tenía que dar gracias a que Mugiwara fuera muy tonto porque era obvio no, lo siguiente.

—Fue un regalo de alguien muy importante para él.

"_Bingo",_ pensó el médico.

—Entonces… —Se levantó—. Eso quiere decir que lo más importante para él no es el sombrero, si no la persona que se lo dio.

Dicho esto se marchó de ahí, dejando al muchacho de pelo verde tocado. _Muy_ tocado. Nunca se había planteado mirarlo de esa manera. Shanks, el hombre que se lo había regalado, podía ser realmente la persona más importante para Luffy y no el objeto en sí. Si eso era así, era mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba. No era que algo estuviera por encima de él, que ya le molestaba bastante, sino _alguien. _¡Eso era peor!

TSK.

¿Cómo podría competir con alguien que ni había visto? Si lo pensaba, era lógico que alguien como ese lo sería. Un gran pirata, un Yonko, ejemplo de Luffy para que se embarcara en el mundo de la piratería.

"_Es imposible competir contra eso… Mierda",_ pensaba. En un arranque de furia, pegó un puñetazo de gran potencia al suelo. No supo ni como no se había roto, eso sí, las grietas que había ocasionado no iban a pasar desapercibidas por nadie. Y menos por… El protector del Sunny.

—¡Zoro, maldito! ¡¿Qué crees que le haces a mi barco?! —le gritó Franky al ver lo que le había hecho al suelo de la cubierta.

**.**

Había llegado la hora de la cena. Zoro no se presentó, cosa que extrañó a la mayoría, pero no le tomaron la suficiente importancia como para ir a ver que le había pasado. Supusieron que se había cansado por entrenar todo el día y que quería descansar.

Estaban seguros de que mañana estaría como siempre… Menos Luffy. Él no estaba tan seguro. Había notado al espadachín raro todo el día, cuando le hablaba no lo miraba. Y no podía decir que fuera por interrumpir su entrenamiento porque usualmente siempre le hablaba aunque estuviera entrenando y nunca había recibido queja alguna de su parte.

Se sentía triste. La cena y la comida eran geniales, como siempre, pero sin Zoro le faltaba algo. No entendía muy bien lo que era, pero nada se sentía bien sin él. Se había acostumbrado tanto a estar con él que ya todo le parecía menos divertido sin su presencia. Incluso el distanciamiento de los dos años le había dejado algunas secuelas psicológicas. Ahora, siempre que podía, estaba con ese "marimo" —como le llamaba Sanji— el tiempo que podía. No quería desperdiciar ni un minuto a su lado.

No le pasaba eso con ninguno de sus demás nakamas. Sabía que para ser un buen capitán tenías que mirar por todos sus nakamas de igual manera, pero no podía. Simplemente Zoro era especial. Siempre hubo algo que lo diferenciaba del resto. No por nada lo consideraba como su vice-capitán y mejor amigo. Pero, ¿era amistad? Amistad era lo que sentía por el resto de su tripulación; compañerismos. Con él… Era otra historia.

Le gustaba.

Sonaría extraño, pero el espadachín le gustaba. Lo había descubierto hace poco cuando oyó a las chicas hablar de esa palabra tan extraña: amor. Les había preguntado todo acerca de eso y cuando él afirmó que le gustaba alguien le preguntaron en qué sentido y eso lo desconcertó. Gustar era gustar, ¿acaso había más significados? No, para él no los había. Era tan simple como eso.

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Capitán-San —lo llamó Robin—. Lo noto algo desanimado. ¿Le pasa algo?

—¡Oh, Robin…! Bueno, creo que sí, no estoy seguro.

La arqueóloga sonrió ante la confusión del pequeño. Ella también se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre el experto en el Santōryū y el moreno. Le causaba demasiada ternura que uno, por su orgullo, y otro, por su ingenuidad, aun no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que sentían. Era casi evidente.

—¿Es por Espadachín-Kun?

—Sí… Está raro. No ha venido a cenar y me evita. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Estaba conmovida. Le hablaba con un poco de dolor en su voz, estaba claro que no podía soportar estar lejos de ese orgulloso hombre. Pero no era ella quien debía decirle lo que pasaba, eran ellos los que tenían que aclarar sus pensamientos.

Bueno, podía ayudar un poco, nunca venía mal un empujoncito.

—No lo sé. Pero es muy sencillo, quizá algo lo haya puesto triste. ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas?

No hubo contestación. Luffy ya había salido corriendo por la puerta, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás, en busca de su nakama.

Robin rió un poco por lo bajo. Esa situación le daba demasiada ternura. Esperaba que saliera algo bueno de todo eso, algo le decía que esa noche se aclararía todo entre esos dos.

—Robin-_Chwan~_, aquí tienes tu postre —dijo el cocinero posando un gran helado de tres sabores con pepitas delante de la cabeza de la morena.

**.**

En la habitación de los hombres, y más concretamente en la cama de Zoro. Yacía un cuerpo adormilado en un plácido sueño. Después de haber comido la cabeza con todo ese asunto de lo importante para Luffy y las conclusiones del estúpido cirujano se había preocupado demasiado y ahora estaba cansado hasta de pensar en eso. Pero nada como un buen sueño para arreglar los males. Y claro, unas cuantas botellas de Sake ya que estaba.

Un golpe y un grito perturbaron su preciado sueño.

—¡ZOROOO! —Luffy se había metido en el camarote y había saltado, a una velocidad increíble, sobre la cama del peliverde. Cabe destacar, que lo hizo a lo bruto y sin mucho tacto.

—¡Luffy, ag! —se quejaba por el golpe—. ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

—Quería hablar con Zoro —contestó simplemente.

Le salió una vena en la frente. Ese tío era un idiota.

—¿Y tenías que hacerlo de esta manera…?

—Así es más divertido.

Divertido… JA. Los cojones, no sabía que le dolía más, el golpe o el corazón. Parecía que por poco le pudiera dar un infarto con el susto que le había metido.

Respiró hondo.

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Luffy?

—Zoro está raro. —Hizo un puchero—. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás triste?

Eso, por cursi que pareciera, le alegró mucho. E inevitablemente una sonrisa apareció por su rostro ante la desconcertación del chico de goma. Se estaba preocupando por él. Puede que no fuera tan importante como ese Akagami, pero por lo menos se preocupaba por cómo estaba. Algo es algo, y menos es nada. No se iba a quejar.

—Estoy bien —habló con una sonrisa en su cara—. No te preocupes..

—¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe? —Eso lo había ofendido. Estaba claro que se tenía que preocupar—. Eres mi nakama, alguien importante, es natural que me preocupe.

"_Alguien importante…",_ abrió los ojos ante lo dicho. Su corazón por poco da un vuelco de 180 º al escuchar esas palabras. Pero no tardaron en llegar las palabras del Shichibukai a su cerebro también. Él podría ser importante, pero _alguien_ lo era mucho más.

—No tienes que preocuparte, no me pasa nada. —Desvió la mirada, no quería verlo a los ojos—. Hay algo que me ha dejado pensativo, nada más.

—¿El qué?

Sabía que se lo iba a preguntar. Después de todo era Luffy, si no preguntara, no sería él y tendría que estar exigiendo saber quién era ese impostor. Se rió ante tal pensamiento. Seguramente lo mataría antes de preguntarle quién era y por qué suplantaba al moreno.

—Lo que pasó esta mañana con… —Miró la cabeza del chico— tu sombrero.

—Ah, ¿era eso? Ya lo he recuperado, no pasa nada.

Puso una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que le encantaba que dirigiera hacía él, pero aún así no había entendido el punto.

—No me refiero a eso —explicó—. He pensado en lo que dijiste acerca de él.

—¿Eh? —Ahora no entendía nada. Tendría que ser más explícito.

—Dijiste que el sombrero era la cosa más importante para ti… Me preguntaba si realmente eso era verdad, o era que lo más importante para ti en realidad era _la persona_ que te había dado ese sombrero: Shanks.

El menor pestañeó varias veces. A su lento cerebro le costaba procesar tanta información de una vez. Cuando por fin lo hizo, no pudo evitar echarse a reír, ante el enfado del peliverde. ¿Con lo que le había costado confesar eso y ahora va y él se reía?

—¡Deja de reírte! ¡No tiene gracia! —exigió dándole un golpe a la cama. Al ser un sitio blando, ni hubo casi sonido del golpe.

—¡Jajaja, es que…, jajaja! —No podía dejar de carcajear. Hasta le dolía el estómago de tan divertido que le resultaba eso.

Esta vez, hubo un golpe, pero el de Zoro al chico que se estaba riendo en la cabeza. Le dolió, pues había utilizado Haki, pero no le había pegado tan fuerte como para que le doliera mucho. Solo para que lo sintiera y parara con esa tonta burla que le estaba profesando.

—Vale, vale… —Sobándose la cabeza paró de reir—. Es que, Zoro, estás confundido. ¡Es Shanks! Claro que es alguien que me importa, pero no es lo que más. Como dije, lo más importante es mi sombrero.

—¿Y por qué? —Levantó una ceja.

—Porque representa mi promesa y sueño de llegar a ser el Rey de los Piratas.

Tenía que admitir que esa respuesta le era válida. Si eso quería decir que lo más importante era su sueño, podía aceptarlo, para él también lo fue. Claro, lo fue hasta después de conocerlo. Ahí su sueño empezó a pasar a un segundo plano.

—Y además, si tuviera que escoger a una persona para ser lo más importante, ¡no sería Shanks!

Eso le interesaba, y mucho.

—¿Y quién sería?

—Pues… No sé, uno de mis nakamas. Todos sois importantes. —Hizo una pausa—. Si tuviera que escoger a uno solo… ¡Serías tú, está claro!

No se esperaba esa confesión. Bueno, no podía considerarlo una confesión, ¿o sí? Su cabeza no para de dar vueltas y vueltas pensando en lo que le acababa de decir. La persona más importante… ¿era él? ¿Seguro que no era un sueño? No, los sueños no son tan bonitos. Y sobre todo, en los sueños nadie te despierta con un golpe.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es la verdad.

Simple, como el muchacho era.

—No, no lo es. Luffy —dijo algo enfadado. Estaba seguro de que el moreno no estaba comprendiendo lo que decía—. ¿Cómo puedes decir que la persona más importante para ti soy yo?

—Porque lo eres. Porque me gustas. No hay más explicación que esa, _shishishi. _

_Gustas. _Acababa de decir 'gustas'. Que le gustaba, o sea, que él le gustaba a Luffy. Algo estaba mal, eso no podía ser real. El pequeño no conocía lo que significaba el amor y mucho menos que te gustara alguien. Estaba confundiendo las cosas.

—No digas tonterías. —Intentaba ocultar su sonrojo, pero era inútil.

—¡No son tonterías, es la verdad! —se quejó el menor poniendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

Una imagen, por cierto, que al espadachín le pareció de lo más adorable. Tanto, que hasta le dieron ganas de abrazarlo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Por primera vez, estaba empezando a pensar que realmente estaba diciendo la verdad sin rodeos.

—Claro, yo no soy un mentiroso.

Ciertamente su capitán nunca había sido un mentiroso. No sabía mentir, y cuando lo hacía, se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

—Sé que para ti será una tontería… —El tono de voz le cambió de enfado a tristeza, lo que alarmó al mayor mirándolo—. Puede que yo a ti no te guste, pero no puedo hacer nada para hacer que tú me dejes de gustar a mí.

El futuro Rey de los Piratas agachó la cabeza ocultando su mirada y la mitad de su cara debajo del sombrero de paja. Eso le estaba siendo algo vergonzoso, nunca se imaginó confesarlo así de esa manera. Pero le había salido solo del alma, como si hiciera siglos que quería decirlo pero no podía. Ahora se arrepentía en parte, sabía que era imposible que su primer oficial sintiera algo reciproco por él, y eso le entristecía. Hasta tal punto, que sintió lagrimillas acumulándose en sus ojos, pero sin llegar a salir.

Zoro, al salir del shock ante tal confesión —porque esta vez sí que se le podía llamar confesión—, lo vio esconder la cabeza. Y aún así, pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sonrió de lado ante tal imagen. No era el único que estaba avergonzado, y eso le gustaba. Pero sentía que ahora debía hablar él.

Cogió con sus manos la cara del joven y la levantó para cruzar sus miradas. Notó los ojos negros del chico humedecidos; en cualquier momento podría romper a llorar. Acercó sus caras hasta quedar a centímetros, mezclando sus alientos.

—¿Quién ha dicho que a mí no me gustes…? —habló con su voz ronca en un tono suave, para calmarlo.

—¿Eh…? —Una lágrima se le cayó al abrir los ojos de la sorpresa por su mejilla—. Entonces… Yo… Tú.

—Je. —rió un poco. Era adorable verlo así, aunque nunca admitiría eso—. Eres idiota…, pero yo también.

Sí que lo era, todo el día con la cabeza como un bombo por unas tontas palabras de alguien que ni los conocía para ahora enterarse de que estaba totalmente equivocado. La situación le parecía tan absurda que tenía ganas de pegarse a sí mismo por haber pensado de ese modo.

Fue acercando más su rostro al del moreno hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos en un beso. Los dos eran inexpertos, pero por lo que podía notar, él era más experto que Luffy en ese campo. El chiquillo apenas podía llevar el compás del beso, pero eso no lo hacía peor, si no mejor. Eso quería decir que, aunque hubiera besado alguna vez, lo había hecho poco, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

Con el paso de los segundos, el menor le fue cogiendo el ritmo al beso y empezó a demandar más. Quería más, mucho más. Y si era de Zoro, lo quería todo.

Y lo tuvo.

**.**

—Zoro…

Un adormilado y desnudo Luffy descansaba sobre el pecho del nombrado, tapados por una manta después de haber demostrado sus sentimientos de forma física. Fue la primera vez de ambos, y había sido genial. Sus cuerpos y sus almas se habían contado con ese roce de pieles y de caricias que se habían profesado el uno al otro. Ahora cada uno era del otro, y nadie podría cambiar eso. Lo que se habían demostrado esa noche nadie podría cambiarlo, y ellos no lo permitirían, porque querían permanecer así por siempre, aunque no lo dijeran con palabras, ellos sabían lo que el otro sentía, y con eso no necesitaban más.

No había mejor sensación que esa.

—¿Mmm?

—Siempre fuiste lo más importante… Incluso antes de conocernos lo eras.

Sonrió satisfecho besándole la frente a su preciado capitán. Nadie se lo quitaría. Él se ocuparía de eso, ahora para él la cosa más importante era ese chico que le había robado el corazón. Nadie podría quitárselo, nunca.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y todos los demás hombres de la tripulación entraron. ¡Mierda, no se habían dado cuenta que estaban en la habitación de todos los hombres!

Quedaron sin habla, completamente sorprendidos ante esa visión que tenían de los dos jóvenes. El ceja espiral los miró y, horrorizado, soltó un grito catastrófico:

—¿LUFFY? ¿MARIMO? ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁIS HACIENDO?!

Esa noche no acababa ahí, antes de que les diera un infarto a todos, tendrían que explicar un par de cosas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **¡POR FINNNNN! _**Jooo~**_ Tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer esta pareja ***_*** Es que la amo, amo amo amo amo y amo. Creo que de Yaoi en One Piece, esta junto con la de LawLu y ZoSan son las que más me gustan. No sé si ha quedado demasiado bien, a mí me ha gustado escribirla por lo menos **xD** No puse Lemon porque soy muy mala, pero bueno, creo que ya se ve la insinuación ¿no? **e_e** Espero opiniones. Gracias por leer. VIVA EL **ZOLU**, BITCHES.

**PD:** Si queréis leer fics buenos de One Piece de Yaoi, esta chica es lo que buscáis: u/632991/Zhena-HiK


End file.
